If Only They Knew
by purple.queen6
Summary: To everyone they looked like the perfect couple from love stories. But they never look close enough. DL Set in Season 4


**AN: This is just a small oneshot. I know I need to update my other story and I am working on it. It always gets hectic during the holidays.**

**Disclaimer" I don't own CSI:NY. I didn't get it for Christmas. :(**

The Mayor's Ball:

Two women stand together next to the dance floor, chatting and giggling to each other. One is short with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She is wearing a long, dark red dress. The taller woman looks like a Greek goddess with her curly hair and long black dress. Both beautiful in their own ways.

These women are oblivious to the men watching them, striking up the courage to speak to them. Among these are two men. One with blond hair and ice blue eyes. The other with black hair and an ugly tie. The blond haired man is speaking in hushed tones to the other. He seems nervous, almost scared.

He appears to have overcome this for he approaches the two women, his eyes on the woman in the red dress. He starts speaking to her as he gestures to the dance floor.

She smiles and takes his outstretched hand and together they walk towards the center. The man wraps his arms around her tiny waist while she wraps her arms around his neck.

They dance together looking oblivious to those around them. The man lowers his head and presses a kiss to her forehead.

To everyone else they look like the perfect couple.

To everyone else they look like the perfect couple, the ones in love stories.

If only they looked closer.

Two women stand together next to the dance floor. The shorter girl in the floor length red dress is upset but she hides it well. She tells the taller woman in the black dress how she figured out her boyfriend cheated on her. The taller woman comforts her and threatens to hurt him, making the other girl giggle, and the taller woman joins in.

The two men are among many with their eyes on these women. The blond haired one is also upset and he too hides it well. He tells the black haired man that he cheated on his girlfriend. He hasn't told her yet but she broke up with him for ignoring her. The other man persuades him to ask her to dance and he agrees.

He takes a deep breath and walks towards the two women, not taking his eyes off of the girl with those deep brown eyes. He ignores the taller woman who glares at him and asks her to dance, gesturing to the dance floor. She ponders for a few second and then she forces a smile, even though she feels like crying, signaling that she accepts.

She tentatively takes his outstretched hand and they walk towards the middle of the dance floor. They stand there for a few seconds, the man is unsure if she is okay with this. He wraps his arms around her tiny waist before she can change her mind. She realizes that now she can't walk away so she puts her arms around his next. Together they sway, lost in their own thoughts.

The man feels guilty.

Guilty for cheating, for being to cowardly to tell it to her face. He knows she deserves to hear it from him. He is having a hard time getting over the death of a young boy who was in his care when he died. He blamed himself, still does, but not as much. He was so wrapped up in his guilt that he slept with the boy's mother. Now he doesn't even have the courage to tell her this. Like always, he only tells her what he wants her to know. If he was in a shootout he would lie to her because he knows it would be painful for her to know.

The woman is feeling a mixture of emotions.

She feels angry.

Angry at him for pushing her away, for sleeping with another woman. He hasn't told her yet but she knows. Women always know. Besides, she's a detective, she gets paid for paying attention to detail. She knows everything that he doesn't want her to know. She can't trust him. But most of all, she's mad at herself for falling in love with a man who is afraid of commitment.

She feels sympathy.

Sympathy for the woman who lost her son, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sympathy for the man. She knows how hard it is to overcome guilt. To overcome thinking that there was more they could have done. But he pushed her away, when she could have comforted him. Instead he turned to the boy's mother.

She is in love.

In love with the man who broke heart heart, the man whose hands are around her waist, whose breath she can feel on her neck, whose body she feels pressed against her own. After all he did to her, after all the pain he put her through, she still loves him. Deep down, she knows he loves her too. It is just another thing he hasn't told her yet.

The man yearns for the early days of their relationship. When it was carefree and easy. Before the little boy died. Wanting to feel what they used to have, he lowers his head and presses a kiss to her forehead and waits for her reaction. Is she angry? Will she slap him? He certainly deserves it. Is she sad? Does she yearn for the early stages of their relationship like him? Is she going to cry? He hopes not.

The woman feels shocked when she feels his lips brush against her forehead. She doesn't know what to feel. Angry. Sadness. Hope.

She looks up at him with no emotion on her face.

To everyone else they look like the perfect couple.

To everyone else they look like the perfect couple, the ones in love stories.

How wrong they are.

**AN: Hope you liked it! **


End file.
